


Need

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoveBalls, dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Ed’s grip on Michael’s short hair made every one of Michael’s movements not in unison with the movement Ed dictated hurt like hell.

You sometimes read that in order to not feel a specific pain, you should inflict light pain to another part. Michael knew better by now. He could feel every tuck although his senses were mostly occupied by the pain coming from his bruised knees.

Ed had pushed him into the room that was only illuminated by the evening light that came through the small window. It’s been unoccupied for a while and the air was filled with dust. There hadn’t been any time to think about his trousers when Ed had tightened Michael’s tie around his hands and brought Michael to his knees as he sat down on a chair.

Michael just looked at Ed with wide eyes, not daring to speak a word. He knew he would earn himself a hit to the ribs if he did and he just couldn’t take today.

In one smooth movement, that was way too practised, Ed let go of Michael’s tie and buried his hands almost affectionately in Michael’s hair, before taking a handful and jerking back Michael’s head.

“Satisfied with yourself?” Ed spat at him and trailed a hand down from Michael’s cheek along the jaw line and neck. Michael shuddered despite himself. There was no smirk from Ed though, only a look of disgust. Ed withdrew the hand to undo his own fly and forced Michael to come closer by pulling at his hair.

A small sound escaped Michael’s throat and Ed glared at him, saying “Don’t make a fuss. You should know how to keep quiet by now.”

Michael said and did nothing in return. Images from his school days flashed before his eyes, the days when he would see a lot of the sky or a lot of the grass, depending on what the bullies had planned for him. That’s when he had learned to stay quiet, no matter what. At first it made them even more furious but everything was over quicker and that was worth it. Ed couldn’t possibly know this. Or, Michael thought, back in the moment, perhaps he could.

Ed was quite hard already and Michael knew exactly what would happen next. His head was forced down and his cheek made contact with Ed’s warm cock. With the hand in Michael’s hair and the other hand crushing against Michael’s face from both sides, Ed forced open Michael’s mouth and gave his cock a few more strokes before bringing Michael’s mouth down onto his cock.

He slid inside not too far at first, waiting for Michael to coat his cock in spit so he could do this more easily and with more speed.

Michael hollowed his cheeks as he sucked because last time, Ed hadn’t been able to hold in a moan when he’d done that. Because just like the bullies in Michael’s youth, Ed hated nothing more than to show how much he liked this. One or two had laughed when they’d hit him but their leader had always kept a stern face and told him it was for his best. Even when Michael could see a hint of red spread across his cheeks or feel the erection. That’s the lesson all of them had had to learn: To not respond.

It was almost a game. Ed forcing Ed’s head further down in surprise and making him choke, letting him gasp for air as he fucked his mouth violently. Michael trying his best to find a sensitive spot that would make Ed lose control for just a second, forcing his eyelashes to come down and his hips to thrust unplanned.

As Michael did choke and tried to pull back, the hand in his hair tightened, pulling him back and then down over and over again until Michael could feel Ed’s pulse in his mouth and knew it would be over soon. Ed’s cock was throbbing violently and the bitter taste of pre-cum mixed with the other fluids in his mouth.

Then, Ed held Michael’s head still and truly fucked his mouth in the last few fast thrusts before he came with more sound than Michael was sure he liked.

Michael wasn’t able to swallow most of it and he didn’t want to so when Ed’s grip loosened, Michael pulled back from his cock and the mixture of spit and cum ran down his chin onto his trousers and the ground. But then Ed gripped his hair again and pushed his cock inside Michael’s mouth once more, forcing in the whole length, riding out his orgasm while Michael chocked.

Ed let go of him and zipped himself up, looking at Michael, who was on all fours, coughing.

“Don’t play it up.” He told him. “You want this. You fucking want this!”

Michael heard the door close as he lay on the cold ground, next to the puddle that smelled of sex.

Tears rand down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Because, yes, he did want this.


End file.
